Lost in an Unknown World
by LilyAurora01
Summary: "Ginny, Ginny!" Where are you? He started to cry silently no, no please, send me back
1. Chapter 1

Summary  
"Ginny, Ginny!" "_Where are you_? He started to cry silently "_No, no please, send me back._"  
Author Notes  
pHello everyone, this is my first real story and I hope you enjoy. I did take a lot of inspiration from other harry elfing stories, so don't be surprised if you recognize some element from other stories  
I own nothing, all characters you recognize are owned by J.K. Rowling and J. R. R. Tolkien. I am only borrowing them for a while.  
"_Thoughts_"

Harry grunted as he fell on the ground. "Ginny, Ginny!" "Where are you?" He started to cry silently. "_No, no please, send me back_" After a while, his tears cleared away and he looked around. "Where am I" The forest he was in was dark and gloomy. He stood up and instantly fell over. "Whaaa" he exclaimed as he fell over. He suddenly looked down and discovered that he was very small about the size of a two-year-old, and he was naked. "My wand, where is it, oh no" he quickly got up and ran because he saw a huge ugly creature that was like a cross between a goblin and a troll coming right at him. He tripped and fell and then there was nothing. Everything went black

Ginny POV

"Harry, where did you go? Come back, please." She started crying as she ran everywhere hoping she could find him. Ginny stumbled over a branch and fell. She finally looked at herself and gasped. "Whaa, what happened to me?" She then turned bright red as she noticed she had not a thread on, not even her knickers. She then looked around "_The forest, how did I get into the forbidden forest. I was in HIS headquarters_." She then heard a slight crack of leaves being stepped on. She gasped. I didn't sound like Harry. She then scrambled up and tried to hide, but was unable to be completely hidden before the figure entered the area and discovered her.

Well, I will leave this here and I will see you next time. Remember this just a prologue so I am deliberately leaving things out.  
Also, I am looking for a beta to help with spelling, grammar and add content if possible.  
Alright, I don't know when I will update next, but I will try to get it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It had not been going well, the war. Many people had died and the side of the 'light' was badly losing. Hogwarts had been shut down because there simply were not enough people there to run a school, neither teachers or students. It was a very dark time. Everyone was afraid and rarely left their home. Many witches and wizards had simply gone missing one day and were never heard from again.

-Number 4 Privet Drive-

Harry Potter was stuck at his Aunt's house not leave under any circumstances. His aunt and uncle took great pleasure at insuring Harry that since no one came to check on him they no longer cared for him. He was worthless. Harry tried to stay strong but it got harder everyday that no one came.

"Boy! Up, get to making breakfast." his aunt cried

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry mumbled

"Don't you take that tone with me. We have fed you and cloth you for 14 years and this is how you thank us. By shrinking you chores and talking back! NO MORE! Get to making breakfast and no meals for you today or tomorrow. NOW GO!" Harry scampered off to make breakfast.

Harry decided to make a full English breakfast with eggs, bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms, toast and some black tea for Aunt Petunia, Coffee for Uncle Vernon and orange juice for Dudley. He managed to get it all done right as Uncle Vernon came downstairs.

His uncle grunted as he squeezed his well padded ('enough to save him from eating for a straight month.' Harry thought to himself) stomach between his chair and the table. He started to dump so much food on his plate that you could no longer SEE the plate. Vernon then shoveled the food into his mouth and grunted out "Acceptable." He continued eating slovenly as Petunia came to the table and prissily took a little bit of food and a cup of tea. Dudley thundered down the stairs looking quite like his father in his large girth. He even started eating like his father harry shuttered from the privacy of the kitchen.

"So Dudley, where are you planning on going today?" His aunt asked meekly.

"Probably go out with Piers and the boys." Dudley got out through his food.

" Good," Vernon cried" Best to start networking now. You will learn great skills for the future this way." Harry couldn't imagine that what big D did was 'networking'. 'More like abusing the neighborhood kids' Harry thought.

The Dursley's then left the table and got ready for their day. Uncle Vernon kissed Aunt Petunia as he left for work with Dudley not far behind him to go to Piers' house. His Aunt then whirled around and ordered him to clean the kitchen and then get started on his chores. And so he days continued as they had since the beginning of last summer. IT went the same as any other day until his uncle returned from work with a positively evil grin on his face. "Well boy, perhaps you are going to be useful to me." Then Harry saw who was behind him.

Don'tmindmeI'mjustalinebreakDon'tmindmeI'mjustalinebreakDon'tmindmeI'mjustalinebreak

-The Burrow-

The Weasley's had slowly lost much of their family. It started with Percy when he left them for the ministry he was killed in a fight between the death eaters and the aurors. Next was Bill. He disappeared one day a few weeks after Percy's death. Charlie then went looking for Bill but he never found Bill and never returned.

Then Mr. Weasley was taken by the ministry for 'crimes against the minister' which meant he gave an insulting comment about the minister and his propaganda of how well the war is going. He was taken to Azkaban under high level security. And the last to be lost was the twins. They started making weapons for the light and had to leave to protect the rest of their once large family. That left Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny still at home waiting for their family to come home, but they never came back.

"Mum" Ron asked " do you think Dumbledore will take Harry from the Dursleys. I'm worried about him. He hasn't answered a single letter I sent him. The last one even came back untouched."

"I don't know, Ron. I think Dumbledore believes Harry is safe there, but i am also worried, but there is nothing I can do. And don't get any bright ideas about going and rescue him" she sniffled a little" I can't lose you or Ginny." Ron sighed and gazed out the window.

"Ok, Mum, I won't do that to you or Ginny, but I can't help but worry."

Don'tmindmeI'mjustalinebreakDon'tmindmeI'mjustalinebreakDon'tmindmeI'mjustalinebreak

Ginny heard them from upstairs." I'm sorry Mum, Ron, but I can't leave him there any longer. Not when I can feel his pain, so much pain." She whispered as she slipped out her window and apparted away

Authors notes

I know she is not supposed to know how to apparate until seventh year but pretend the Weasleys taught her in case of an emergency or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Number 4 Privet Drive

Pain was the first thing Harry felt when he came to, but he did not remember what he did to make Uncle Vernon angry this time. 'Not that it takes much or anything (including my existence) to make him angry.' The events of the day came slowly back to Harry. He remembered Uncle Vernon returning and then….

He jolted up and looked around in a panic. Yes, he had been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort.' But how did he get through the blood wards? He can't go through unless Uncle Vernon invited him in. No! He wouldn't tha…. Nevermind he was probably ecstatic that he had someone else who enjoyed torturing Harry as much as he did'. He groaned and sat up. His ribs were probably broken at the very least cracked. 'Yep,' Harry thought' definitely broken. He groaned and slumped back against the wall. 'Well, now what do I do? I can't exactly escape and I don't think anyone even knows what happened.' Harry moved his aching head slowly and observed the cell around him. It was small and dark and cold. The door then flew open and several large shapes stormed in. "Well, well, well. You're finally awake.

Voldemort grinned wickedly " We are all so glad to finally have you over. I've just been DYING to have you here." The Death Eater all snickered at Voldemort's comment.

"Well Tom, I am so pleased to see you. How have you been? I just love you kidnapping me torturing me then I escape. I just love every time we meet. It's sooo exciting." Harry replied sarcastically.

Voldemort snarled at the mention of Harry escaping. "Not this time, I have permission to keep you as long as I want and do whatEVER I want. Aren't your relatives just the sweetest people around, willing to just give away their BELOVED nephew."

Harry laughed "what a joke, I believe that Uncle Vernon is even crueler than you, Voldemort." Voldemort scowled "We will see about, Potter. I can make you wish you were never even born."

Harry took a deep breath braced himself "Give it your best shot, you can't break me"

"Maybe not, but I can break the one you love."

Authors Note

Hey, so sorry it took to get this out. It's been a crazy year. Well, hope you enjoy it and review, please. Have a great day, everyone!


End file.
